The Talent Show
by MorganRocks236
Summary: Oneshot! Danny and Sam sign up for the talent show. Check it out you might like it.


Danny Phantom in The Talent Show...Oneshot.

**I know, I know I know I should be continuing my other stories. But I was listening to this song when this idea popped into my head!.**

**Also this is After Phantom Planet.**

...

"Danny you have to sign up!" Sam Manson, Casper High's goth exclaimed to her boyfriend Danny Fenton or A.K.A Danny Phantom.

You see Danny Phantom saved the earth from an asteroid. But people didn't know his true identiy. He is a half ghost, Half human hybrid also known as the loser,Geek, etc Danny Fenton. He aquired his powers by stepping into his parent's ghost portal. After the incident he trained with his powers for three years to master them. After the Asteroid or as the inhabidants of earth called it 'The Disasteroid', He let his secret out to the world. Since then he's been chased by the papparatzi, Phan girls and Phan boys. But now he was standing in the hallway next to his girlfriend and his best friend and mayor Tucker Foley.

"For the Talent Show?" Danny asked. He looked to Sam and the sign up sheet pondering on what he should do. He took a glance at Sam one more time to find her pouting. "Im not sure"

"Please Danny!...I'll perform with you" She said walking towards the paper and lifting the pen on the string to him. He took a step forward and took the pen from her signing the slip of paper, making sure he left room for Sam's name as well. He watched as she wrote her name on the paper and how she turned around and kissed him. He kisssed her back and broke it. He looked over to Tucker who was smiling brightly at him.

"I knew you two would get together!...You are so lovebirds!" He said walking forward to hug his friends. He smiled as they hugged him back. The moment was cut short because of Tucker's phone ringing. He let go of his best friends and took out his iPhone 5 from his pocket.

"Yes okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes" He replied as he took the phone from his ear and hung up.

"Sorry guys,...But I gotta' go. Mayor duties await" He said turning around and walking towards the exit. He raised his arm and waved to his friends as he left school grounds.

"So your place or mine?" Danny suddenly asked.

"Your's, My parents are home today from a meeting and my mom went out and got a new dress for me, When is she ever going to understand that Im goth!" She said clenching her fists. But unclenched them when Danny hugged her to calm her down. A few minutes after there lovely moment they made there way to Danny's house.

...

"Amazing!" Sam screamed hugging Danny as he finished singing. She jumped into his arms and laughed with happiness over how well he screamed. When Danny let her go, She seen a blush creep onto his face.

"Oh!,I didn't mention the reward for winning the talent show did I?" Sam exclaimed looking Danny in the eye. As he smiled.

"What is it?" He asked the girl. He smiled at her excitment. Over the last 7 months Sam had really changed. Now she wore a Black shirt covering her middrift and a pair of White skinny jeans. She also had her hair down loose as well with green and purple streaks. He also had a six pack,other then Sam and Tucker and himself no one else knew. He wore a Plain white T-shirt with Red skinny jeans his hair remained the same though.

"It's a $150 reward" She said smiling. She looked up to him as he grew a few inches taller than her over the last 7 months. He smiled back as he walked over to the window. He breathed in and out relaxing when his ghost sense went off.

"Really a ghost now!" He exclaimed. He looked over to Sam. "Back in 5 minutes"

"GOING GHOST" He screamed as he transformed into Danny Phantom. The famous white rings washed over him as he changed. Now wearing his Black and white jumpsuit with the Most reconisable symbol on his chest he flew out the window.

...

"So Babypop, Come to see me?" Ember Mclain a musical ghost asked the ghost boy. She looked at him and smiled when he lit his hands with ecto energy.

"Yup" He replied aiming at her. He hit dead on as she flew down to the ground. She sat up on the road from where she landed and spotted a piece of paper by her hand. She picked it up and gasped at the information on the sheet.

Danny was looking at the One hit wonder as she picked up the paper and gasped. He flew down wondering what would make her gasp like that. When he landed on the ground she was standing up staring at him.

"Your singing in a talent show?" She asked looking at him in wonder. She handed the paper to him as he gasped as well. On the paper read:

**!Danny Fenton/Phantom Singing in the Casper High Talent Show on Friday from 7:30 to 8:30 Tickets cost $7.00 Limited are left. Don't miss your chance to see the Ghost boy Sing live!.**

He was shocked as he read the paper. Now he was nervous about performing. He looked up to Ember who was looking at him with a smile.

"Do you need and help?"

"Your offering to help me?" He said confused. Ember Mclain one of his enemy's was offering help to him. He was shocked.

"Ya, Well Im all for the music...And I kinda heard you singing before" She said looking down an obvious blush was on her face. "I promise I won't do anything to hurt anybody!" She said looking up. "Your a great singer, And I would love to help you!" She said as she smiled sweetly.

"I don't know" He said looking her up and down. "Fine, I will let you help me but remember, **No** hurting anyone, **No** being seen , And **No** other ghosts are allowed to come!. Got it?" He said.

"Yes sir"

...

"A big applause for Paulina for her cheerleading performance!" Mr Lancer Exclaimed to the audience. "Now what you've all been waiting for, Danny Fenton!" He yelled walking off the stage hearing the applause of the audience die down when Danny and Sam came onto the stage.

"Hi Everybody" Sam said as she held Danny's hand letting every girl in the audience know he was her's.

"We'll be singing Don't wake me up by Chris Brown!" Danny Exclaimed hearing the audience's Roars.

Sam:

Dearly Beloved,

If this love only exists in my dream,

Don't wake me up...

Danny:

To much light in this window, Don't wake me up

Only Coffee no sugar, Inside my cup

If I wake and your're here still, give me a kiss

I wasn't finished dreaming about your lips

Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,  
Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,  
Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,  
Don't Wake Me Up..  
Don't Wake Me  
Don't Wake Me Up...  
Don't Wake Me Up...  
Don't Wake Me Up...  
yeah...  
Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,  
Don't Wake Me Up,  
Don't Wake Me

The crowed roared like thunder applauding Danny.

Sam:

So much life in the city you wont believe,  
Been awake for some days now no time to sleep,  
If your heart is a pillow, this love the bed,  
Tell me what is the music inside my head,

Danny:

Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,  
Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,  
Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,  
Don't Wake Me Up..  
Don't Wake Me  
Don't Wake Me Up...  
Don't Wake Me Up...  
Don't Wake Me Up...  
yeah...  
Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,  
Don't Wake Me Up,  
Don't Wake Me

He as so caught up in singing he didn't see Sam leave the stage.

Danny:

I don't wanna fall(x4) asleep now,  
I don't wanna fall unless im falling for you,  
I don't wanna fall(x4) asleep now,  
I don't wanna fall unless im falling for you,

I don't wanna fall(x4) asleep now,  
I don't wanna fall unless im falling for you,  
I don't wanna fall(x4) asleep now,  
I don't wanna fall unless im falling for you,

Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,  
Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,  
Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,  
Don't Wake Me Up..  
Don't Wake Me  
Don't Wake Me Up...  
Don't Wake Me Up...  
Don't Wake Me Up...  
yeah...  
Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,  
Don't Wake Me Up,  
Don't Wake Me

He finished with a smile on his face. He looked to his right and then to his left looking for Sam but he couldn't find her.

"Sam?" Danny yelled backstage to see her come onto the stage. "Where did you go?"

"Just putting on your favourite song" She replied as Gangnam Style Blasted out of the speakers. He started Dancing with Sam on the stage having a blast then pulling Sam into a kiss not noticing the invisible Ember staring at him.

"One day you'll be mine, You'll see" She said as she dissapeared into a whirwind of Flames.

...

Sooooooo? My first One shot what do you think?


End file.
